Advanced human machine interface (HMI) technologies are becoming more prevalent in aircraft of the installation aircraft. These emerging HMI technologies provide additional situational awareness information to the crew. When their aircraft is traveling over the ground during various types of surface operations (such as taxiing, approaching a gate terminal, etc.) there is a need for improved integration of the available information that is presented to the crew of the aircraft by the various available HMI technologies.